


Clean

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brothers, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Forbidden Love, Incest, M/M, Magic, Outdoor Sex, Porn, Pre-Thor (2011), Rain Sex, Romance, Secrets, Sex Magic, Sibling Incest, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Thor and Loki have secret sex in the rain.





	Clean

The two brothers rode their horses to a particular clearing by a particular river in Asgard. It was an obscure spot nearly a day’s ride from the Palace, so Thor and Loki trusted the place to keep their secret. 

They shed their clothes without speaking, too eager for each other’s skin to delay their union. Thor pulled Loki onto the ground and climbed on top of him. He took Loki’s face in his hands and kissed him furiously. Loki made soft moans against Thor’s mouth. His fingertips trailed green pleasure magic down Thor’s back as Thor guided his erection to Loki’s entrance and pushed himself inside with a low groan. 

It started to rain in gushing sheets, the clear blue sky breaking abruptly open, and the soil soon turned to mud beneath their writhing bodies. As Thor pounded into him, they listened to the aggressively soothing sound of the hard rain. They felt it wash away the shame and fear that haunted their relationship. They felt it wash away everything but their nearness, everything but their love. 

When Thor orgasmed, he yelled too loudly, but the noise was covered by a sudden clap of thunder, and their secret remained safe.


End file.
